Hawksoar
This is an OC by AiraTheWindWing55, no editing or stealing please! Part of Universe Snowdusk Appearance Hawksoar resembles mainly his father, with orange-gold fur that shines brightly and a bushy coat. Personality As a kit, Hawksoar grew to believe that the clans were cruel and evil, choosing to kill his father out of spite and blindness. It was as he grew older that he figured out that it was his mother, Lilyfall, who was blind, and not the medicine cat who knew that his father was far to gone to be saved. However, he did not blame his mother, showing how he could be caring and gentle. History Hawkkit grew up in SkyClan, happy, almost an apprentice, until a huge fox attack struck the camp. They struck ruthlessly, attacking the apprentices, until Hawkkit's father intervened. His father died, along with Hawkkit's siblings, succumbing to wounds that obviously couldn't be healed. The medicine cat politely told Hawkkit's mother that it couldn't be helped, that she could not heal him, or her now-dead kits, but Hawkkit's mother wouldn't believe him. Storming off with Hawkkit, the two became rogues. Hawkkit quickly grew out of his innocent young kit-like past. He became ruthless, cunning, fighting other rogues and even Minders just to show his dominance. Known as 'The Striker', nobody wanted to mess with him, so Hawkkit grew prideful and thought little of other cat's feelings. This all changed when he met Elena. Elena was beautiful, sweet and kind with laughing eyes. Hawk, as he addressed himself, fell for her immediately, though quickly realized how cruel he had been to others when she rejected him in anger and fear. Confronting his mother, who revealed that she had wanted him to take down Minders, earn their respect, and help them destroy SkyClan, Hawk spurned her in disgust. Hawk returned to SkyClan with Elena, where he eventually became a warrior. The whole time, Hawk, now Hawksoar's, mother had grown deep into insanity and she became unstable. Staggering into the SkyClan camp, she attacked Elena, now Elenamoon, blaming her for Hawksoar's 'betrayal' to her. Not realizing she had lured foxes towards the now-unprotected SkyClan nursery, Hawksoar watched his mother's last bit of kindness show as she fought of the foxes and eventually died. Hawksoar and Elenamoon became mates and had two kits, happily together where Hawksoar always belonged. Relationships 'Elenamoon (mate)-' Elenamoon is a loner who used to be a kittypet, becoming a clan member after meeting Hawksoar. When she was still a loner, she met Hawksoar, who at the time was called 'the Striker' for his fierce attitude and great killings of warrior cats. Eventually telling him all of his history, including the ways that the warriors cats were good, Hawksoar reformed and returned to the clans. She and he have currently one kit, Heatherkit. 'Lilyfall (mother)-' Lilyfall had turned ugly and bitter over years, teaching Hawksoar to fight, kill, and never feel any emotions or sorrow over hurting others. However, Hawksoar didn't blame her for her actions. In the end, she sacrificed herself to save the cats who she believed killed her family, and Hawksoar thinks that perhaps she wasn't evil, just angry and misled. Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Characters Category:Former Outsiders Category:SkyClan Cats